


Party Monster

by Aeoluszzz



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeoluszzz/pseuds/Aeoluszzz
Kudos: 7





	Party Monster

“在夜色中呆的太久,我感觉我的灵魂在燃烧。”

脚下的地板随着笨重的音箱一同歇斯底里的摇晃,男男女女放肆大笑与尖叫的声音粘腻不堪。

今夜开party的酒吧吵闹的像一个放肆的将要炸裂的皮球不住的晃动,就差一个ロ子,这些聒噪讨厌的灵魂就能将其冲破。 舞台在颤抖,天花板在颤抖,握紧着的酒杯在颤抖,我的手也一同颤抖。 彩色的灯光将天花板投射的像个万花筒,暧昧的倒映在吧台上的酒杯底,我感到我的神经也隐隐作痛。拜托,将这群男男女女一同吞噬了吧。

他以为没人注意到他。

若他被身前高大男人隔着裤子揉捏臀瓣的腿软时,抬头看一下前方,他就会看到对面男人对着他目不转睛,口中呷着的酒一直没有咽下去。 如果他浪叫的不那么忘神,就会看到旁边正在当中偷欢的男女也在向他曼妙的酮体投射来的渴望目光。可艳遇的小东西怎么顾得了这些,他喝了很多酒,舌头都木了,哼哼唧唧的趴在高大的男人身上,痴狂的用细嫩的小手揪着男人的衣领,一双潮湿的下垂眼失了焦,还故作凶相的压紧眉头,凑近男人的眼,质问他“谁许他不虔诚的爱他了”。

要知道没人拒绝过他,没人可以玩完他拍拍屁股就走。他的前男友们恭敬地奉上豪车,名表,奢侈的衣衫,精致的珠宝,他来者不拒,但光有这些怎么能够满足他,他还要一个陈列着各色肌肉猛男鸡巴的博物馆,可以供他随意挑选玩耍。

可孙红雷不一样,孙红雷什么都不给他。除了发生在无人角落的粗暴的性爱,和事后狠狠羞辱“你就是个只能挨操下贱的婊子”,把他的纯良温柔的伪装撕个粉碎,当他是娼妓。孙红雷迷恋他,又厌恶他。 他也应该恨他,应该声泪齐下的向神父哭诉,控诉他的糖爹如何当他是个下贱的泄欲物件。 他也这么做了,哭着哭着就哭到了神父的脚下了,哭着把自己的  
乳头塞进神父贪婪地口中,哭的咿咿呀呀的在神父身上上上下下的起落,诉说着自己多么恨daddy。

而此刻男孩又开始施展他的老手段了。哭的抽噎不止,眼眶鼻尖通红,胸脯都一片泛红,他挺立的骚奶子的奶尖想必也是通红的。一双手紧紧地搂着男人的脖子,像是怕极了男人将他丢在角落,成为别人的午夜甜点。 他贴到男人脸上的柔软的双唇被唾液润泽的发出水光,微微弓起上唇吐露着属于他的蜜语。 被包围在舞台的音乐声和女孩尖利的笑声中,我听不清他对男人说了什么。 他闭着眼将整个身子挂在男人的身上,男人轻笑,像是哄弄一只猫狗一般,漫不经心的打开他的颈项,舔弄着他的喉咙。

我不知什么时候起身的,当回过神时,一只手已搭上了他的腕。天鹅颈项般柔软,连结着薄而软若无骨的掌,腕上的青筋也不忘提醒着我这是个年轻饱满的男孩。 我自然握合,将他在空中无力的张开的手包入掌心。 他另一只手抓着男人宽阔厚实的肩膀,却也不忘抛着媚眼给我,当做奖赏。

可他忘了不能在孙红雷面前玩这套。

下一秒,扎紧进在皮带下的衬衣下摆被一把拽出,男人灵活的大手将他精巧的皮带扣解开,宽大的掌挤进了他的两腿间,同时将他按到了面前的矮几上.  
“啊”。他一声讶叹。 颈被男人按着,柔软的脸紧贴着冷硬的玻璃桌面而歪向一边。他的一对丰乳隔着一层薄薄的衣料磨蹭着桌面,冰凉的触感让他的乳头颤栗挺立,他呜鸣着扭动着身躯。看得出来男人用了力气,小东西难耐的扭动着两条紧实的大腿,连同他的丰臀也不住的向后磨蹭。可我知道,他一定享受极了,因为他的骚屁股都扭出了肉浪。孙红雷捏揉着他的臀瓣,扯下他的内裤,拉扯内裤刮到他的胯骨时放下,发出“啪”的响声。 男孩看起来不太清醒,极度不耐烦的空蹬着白嫩紧实的腿。

不动声色盯了盯他的双腿,我发誓没人在被这双腿夹过腰后,还能好整以暇的从他身上下来。他白皙大腿根看起来是那么柔软。 而他肉欲粉红柔软的深处,像装满糖蜜的罐子,任一切插入访客截攫取浆液。 天生的尤物,两腿间藏着天堂。 只要他想,他的爱人就可以在他的身上创造出一个极乐的天地。而今夜他两腿间的天堂, 似乎已为救赎深陷欲望的凡人做好准备,为一场狂欢做好准备。

孙红雷很满意,看到他为失去理智的欲望燃烧,为了吃一根巨孱而痛哭流涕。 玩味的拨弄着他的后穴,用指节模仿着性交的样子不停搅弄他的肠道,还捏了捏他小巧通红的卵蛋。胆小的男孩吓坏了,尖细的淫叫脱口而出，“老东西要干你就干,少他妈耍我,干不动...我就去找Aarif...”

下一秒,他就如愿得到了daddy的“奖赏”,他的糖爹粗暴的将他两腿分开,巨大的肉棒毫无预示的挺入,撞得他深处的嫩肠子生疼, 他难耐的挺动着上半身企图向前趴,可只换来更加粗暴的对待,孙红雷一只手扶着他的胯骨使劲的向后撞去。他在不受控制的快感中,失去廉耻的喊叫,与男人的肉体纠缠,像雌兽一般因激动浑身发抖。

一边吞咽口水,一边像被踩到尾巴的猫尖利的叫着,他的哭腔和湿红的眼眶昭示着他承受了他不可承受的性爱。绷紧的背肌布满汗水,让他的肉体潮漉漉的仿佛罩上了一层水雾,他露出一截白亮的腰肢,在黑暗中泛着冷光,在周遭的黑暗和霓虹色的灯光中,显得尤为刺激。我鬼使神差的将手放了上去,顺着他精瘦且薄的脊柱,游走到他滑溜溜的窄腰。再往下,就是他紧实性感的两瓣... 他身上的男人玩味的看了我一眼。男人宽厚的手掌狠狠揉捏了一下小东西的屁股蛋,随即“啪”的一声拍打了他。

“唔...”在一波波的快感中,年轻男孩的意识被抛的很远,他像一条白亮亮的小银鱼,在热砂上扭动跳动,最后被蒸光身体里的水分服帖的平躺着,任凭男人榨干他的任一滴汁水。

第一轮的狂欢结束了。

身后的男人轻松的从他身上下来,将他身子翻了过来。那个妖精扯着男人的衣领不让他起身,而他丰厚的菱唇贴着男人的耳廓嘟囔着什么,同时一双明亮的眼睛在男人的后脑勺旁不住地像我投射眼风。 他看向我的眼神中有一种殷切的好奇,有那么一瞬间,我觉得自己读懂了他。

他轻手轻脚的从男人身上爬了下来,同时,一双手向我伸来,他眼神热切,“哥哥,我能给你真实的一切。”

那就继续骗我吧。或者留些话,缠绵时候说。


End file.
